


all this and heaven too

by colorblindly (orphan_account)



Series: if i were a story, i would be a tragedy [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/colorblindly
Summary: saeran loves her; needs her like oxygen.she loves him, too.





	all this and heaven too

“Saeyoung and I used to watch sky together like this when we were little. 

His voice is quiet, almost a whisper. Wind blows over the two of you, tousling his hair and making you shiver. You close your eyes. 

“Do you miss him?” 

You feel Saeran shrugging next to you. There’s a moment of silence, nothing but you and him, lying on the grass and watching as the clouds move by. 

“I don’t know.” He lets out a pained sigh. “But I want to see him. Wanna tell him I’m sorry…” His voice gets quieter, like he’s deep in his thoughts. 

You open your eyes and glance at him. He’s looking up at the sky and he’s worried; brows furrowing, lips slightly pouting. You reach to take his hand, caressing the back of it with your thumb. 

“Saeran –” 

“I miss him.” 

You smile softly. “It’s okay.”

The soft grass tickles your neck and back as you scoot closer to Saeran. He wraps his arms around you, burying his nose in your hair and you feel like you could fall asleep right there. 

“We’re gonna find him, you know,” he says, his hands running down your back to your waist. “We’re gonna bring him home.” 

You close your eyes again, enjoying the blissful moment. “I know,” you say, pressing your lips against his shoulder. “I know.”

* * *

It’s raining. _That’s an understatement_ , you think; it’s pouring, like Poseidon decided it was time to dump an entire ocean down onto the city. You sigh with an unhappy expression, leaning on the windowsill. It’s cold as well – the window is slightly ajar, and even though the thermometer says it’s supposed to be warm, it sure as hell doesn’t feel like it. There’s no way you’re going to step outside your lovely and most importantly _dry_ house. 

That is, until Saeran says he wants to go outside. 

(He wants to feel the rain. It’s summer and the sun is peeking from behind the clouds and maybe he’ll see a rainbow.) 

“It didn’t rain at Mint Eye?” you ask, lips curling to a cheeky smile, but put your coat on nonetheless. Saeran bites his lip at first, but then he answers to your smile. It’s a little unsure, but it’s there. 

“It’s different,” he blurts, face flushing in an absolutely adorable way. “It’s– it’s different with you.” He opens the door, takes your hand, and before you even notice, you’re both wet. 

But it’s worth it. His smile is more than worth it.

* * *

He has never seen you cry. And if he had a choice, he wouldn’t have wanted to. 

But sometimes you’re weak, too. 

Maybe it’s for a stupid reason, but you can’t help it. You’re sitting on the kitchen floor, there’s a broken plate besides you and shards scattered around the floor. And you are tired. You’re so, so tired. 

You just wanted to make dinner for Saeran, but it has been a bad day at work and you _miss_ him. You were so happy when you had finally clocked out and got away from the dusty game store, away from your weird co-worker who seems to get off to the smell of new DVD cases and your boss who keeps breathing down your neck. 

And when Saeran comes home only to find you crying, he is upset. He isn’t mad at you – of course not – but the mess in the kitchen and your blotchy face makes his stomach churn with worry. 

He pulls you to his chest, arms hastily wrapping around your shoulders as he runs his fingers up and down along your spine. You clutch onto his shirt and inhale his scent, filling your lungs with everything that is so _Saeran_ ; he smells faintly of cologne and maybe sweat and something sweet, like flowers, and you love it. Just his presence makes you feel better, and the stupid sobs that have been raising from your throat quieten down. 

“You scared me,” he mutters, kissing the top of your head. “I– I’ve never–” 

You shake your head. “Everything’s alright. I’m okay.” It’s true; it feels so warm in his arms. So safe. You wonder if he feels the same 

“Yeah,” he says, nodding. “Yeah.” 

Despite your protests, Saeran carries you to the living room. You giggle as he scoops you up and you throw your arms around his neck, reaching to kiss his cheek. He sets you down on the couch, gives you a blanket and the TV remote with a tiny smile on his face. 

“I’ll clean up the kitchen and make dinner. Please just… Rest, okay?”

You look up at him. “Thank you, Saeran.”

He just squeezes your hand.

* * *

**707** _sent at 12:46_

you’ll be glad to know that…..

drum roll please

I, 707, the defender of justice

is back!!!!

It’s been three days since Saeyoung came back home. He had run away from his father and hidden somewhere out of the city with Vanderwood, and with Saeran’s help Jumin’s intelligence unit was able to find him. 

And now he’s home. 

“I promised I’d come back,” Saeyoung says. His eyes are downcast, voice uncharastically quiet and coated with guilt. “I thought I could protect you if I started working for the agency, that’s what V told me.”

Saeran sits there, across the table and doesn’t say a word. He’s focused on listening to his brother, chewing the inside of his cheek. It feels unreal, after all these years, to be in the same room with Saeyoung. All the hatred and bitterness that Saeran had built against his own brother is now gone. 

“I meant to come and find you! I never wanted to abandon you, Saeran, but I didn’t know where you were! Rika said you were happy and living a good life, I– I thought you were safe…”

Saeran clenches his fist when he hears her name. “Rika lied to both of us.”

Saeyoung nods. He keeps his eyes on the table, almost like he’s avoiding Saeran.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Saeran says suddenly. Saeyoung raises his head, and Saeran’s eyes are filled with tears. He wipes them quickly away. “It’s going to take some time from me to get used to this, though.” 

Saeyoung smiles at him.

* * *

Saeran is cautious with showing affection. Holding hands in public? That’s ok. Forehead kisses at home? That’s ok too. Hugs? More than welcome.

But here’s the thing: he savours all the “proper” kisses – he’s still amazed that he is actually free to do that – he kisses you like it’s a secret, a secret only you two are allowed in. 

You feel so soft, fragile. He knows you’re not. 

Sunlight peeks through the curtains, making you smile when the warmth hits your skin. You feel Saeran’s lips on your neck, they travel to your ear and from there to your jaw, until you turn your head he presses a few kisses to your lips. 

“Morning,” he mumbles sleepily, hugging you close. You run your fingers through his messy hair. 

“Good morning,” you say, and he hugs you even tighter. 

(Because even if he’s cautious with showing affection, he still craves it.)

* * *

Living with Saeran and Saeyoung is rather interesting. Even though it’s fun, and you deeply care about Saeyoung, but you can’t wait until you and Saeran find your own apartment. But Saeyoung spends most of his time in his room working and eating chips, so usually it’s pretty quiet in the house. 

When Saeyoung comes out of his room, though, he makes sure everyone knows it. 

“Good morning, peasants!” he shouts as he marches into the kitchen. He manages to surprise you and Saeran, but then he quickly apologises when you accidentally spill your coffee. 

“When did you become so cheery and loud?” Saeran asks, looking at your coffee with a worried expression. Saeyoung takes a new chip bag and turns around, almost knocking down Saeran’s cereal bowl.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a mask to hide my crippling depression and lack of soul,” he answers, grin spreading across his face, and Saeran raises his brow skeptically. You shake your head in amusement. 

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not,” Saeran says, trying to hide the smile that tugs the corners of his mouth. Saeyoung lets out a laugh, clear and bubbly. 

“I’m being _edgy_ ,” he says, but then adds: “Of course I’m joking.” 

Then he grabs a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and exits the room.

* * *

“You are _not_ bringing your fucking cat to the party,” Zen says, crossing his arms. Jumin only smirks at him, and Jaehee lets out a tired sigh when Zen seems to get even more provoked. The look in his eyes practically screams homicide. 

“Is… Is annoying me funny to you?” 

“To be honest,” Jumin starts, “yes.” He puts his wine glass down. “But don’t worry, I won’t bring Elizabeth to the party. It’d be too stressful for her.” 

“Thank God,” Zen mutters, rolling his eyes. 

“Aww, Jumin! But I wanted to see Elly so much!” Saeyoung exclaims. “I could’ve played with her! My lovely Elly!” 

“ _No._ ” Jumin gives him a death glare. “Firstly, her name is Elizabeth. Secondly, she is not yours.” 

Saeyoung pouts, but then Yoosung comes up to him to ask for help with his homework, and Saeyoung is more than happy to help him. 

(He might troll Yoosung. Just a little, though.) 

“Um, MC?” Saeran taps your shoulder and then bends over to whisper to your ear. “Isn’t this supposed to be the RFA meeting where we plan the party?” He sounds confused, and you chuckle – his confusion is understandable. 

“It is, believe it or not,” you say. “Our meetings are usually just kinda messy.” 

Saeran looks at the others with wide eyes, and you touch his arm briefly. “Is it too much for you? We can go someplace quiet if you want.” 

He shakes his head. “I’m good,” he answers with a gentle smile.

* * *

“There you go,” you say, giggling, and put the flower crown on Saeran’s head. It’s made of daisies, primroses and bluebells, and your heart melts at the sight in front of you. You nuzzle his cheek, flashing a bright smile while Saeran watches you fondly. 

You are in the middle of making another flower crown, when you hear a slightly familiar voice behind you. 

“MC? Is it you?” 

You turn around and see a young man, probably the same age as you – it takes a while, but finally you recognise him.

“Seung!” you say happily and stand up to hug the man. “What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Japan.”

Saeran watches as you chat with Seung, whoever he is, and for some reason he doesn’t like it. Who is this man? Is he someone important? The way you smile at him says so, but on the other hand, that’s who you are. You’re glowing and warm and so, so incredibly kind, and Saeran loves you for it. 

But it doesn’t stop the ugly, dark emotion that threatens to raise inside him. He doesn’t want it. He’s better than that. 

“Oh yeah, I should probably introduce you,” you say suddenly, sheepish smile playing on your lips. “This is Saeran, my boyfriend. Saeran, this is Seung, I used to go to the same university with him.” 

Saeran nods. _Oh_. But still, there’s something bugging him. “Nice to meet you,” he says abruptly, but you don’t catch the edge in his voice. You know Saeran doesn’t like chatting with strangers.

But then, as you continue talking with Seung, you start to notice how Saeran is slightly stiff, how he avoids looking at you or Seung, and for a second you wonder why – but then it hits you. Of course.

“– and yeah! I just got married,” Seung says, showing his wedding band. You congratulate him, and he probably could continue the conversation for hours, but you start to feel a little bit bad for Saeran. It was supposed to be a date, after all. 

“Oh, it’s pretty late!” you say, as if it’s actually late. “My work starts soon.” A lie – you have a day off. But Seung doesn’t know that.

“Then I’ll get going,” Seung says. “It was nice to meet you again!”

When he’s gone, you spin around and sit next to Saeran, cupping his cheek. “You okay?” 

Saeran blinks, biting his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. “Yeah.” 

Your fingers stroke the soft skin of his cheek, and you choose your next words carefully. “Were you… By any chance… Jealous?” 

Saeran glances at you and then takes your hand, playing with your fingers. “I was.” He frowns. “Is it a bad thing?” 

You look at your joined hands, reminded of the fact that Saeran is still adjusting to all of this. “It’s okay. Just... Remember that I wouldn’t change you for any other guy, okay?” 

He blushes a little, maybe it’s from embarrassment. “Thank you.”

* * *

Saeran is terrified. 

(Maybe a little bit excited too. Mostly terrified.) 

You’re standing there, in front of him – naked. Actually naked, you’re wearing nothing. Not even bras or panties. It’s just you. 

He knows he agreed to this. But he doesn’t understand, he’s afraid. All the things he did to you, how he tortured you at Mint Eye, all of it comes flooding back. And somehow you’re still there, you’re allowing him to see you when you’re vulnerable, you’re allowing him to see every part of you.

And it scares him. He’s holding his breath, does he even have the right to breathe when you’re looking at him like that? It sounds ridiculous. He’s overthinking, but the room is so small, and he has to make sure the wall aren’t closing in– 

“Saeran?” you ask, walking over to him. Saeran startles, eyes blowing wide. He makes sure to keep them on your face, but he’s fascinated by how your body moves when there’s nothing covering it. 

“I– I’m afraid of hurting you,” he finally says, swallowing thickly. “How can you trust me… I don’t deserve–” 

You grip his wrist to get him look at you in the eye. “Saeran, darling, I trust you because I love you.” 

He stops. He opens his mouth, but no words come out, and for a moment you think you said something wrong, but then he talks again. 

“I– I love you too.” His voice is so soft, it fills you with warmth and happiness and it makes your eyes sparkle a little. You sit on his lap, and still holding his wrist, you guide his hand to your breast. He bites his lip, looking lost. 

“It’s okay. We’ll take it slow,” you say, keeping his hand in place. He nods, and you reach to kiss him. 

Between the kisses he grows a little bolder; his teeth graze the sensitive skin of your throat, hands roaming all over your body, He’s encouraged by the soft moans and whimpers you let out, drinking the sounds you make from your lips, but when he has you underneath him he suddenly stops. 

“Are you sure?” he asks quietly. You smile, wonderful and radiant. 

“I am. I want to do this,” you reassure him.

He inhales, buries his face in the crook of your neck. “I love you.”

* * *

So that’s how it goes. Day by day.

You couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write some fluff including my favourite boy!! god i love him so much
> 
> (the title comes from [this song by Florence + The Machine,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vS3hSpR7jk) by the way!


End file.
